


Ryan's Problem

by Mogartotherescue



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, that radio au, theyre dumb, this is basically just super sweet and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogartotherescue/pseuds/Mogartotherescue
Summary: In the beginning, Ryan only took this job because it paid well and he was actually interested in investigating these cases. He didn't know what - or who - would be in store for him.





	Ryan's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty popular AU but it needed to be more shippy.

In the beginning, Ryan only took this job because it paid well and he was actually interested in investigating these cases. He didn't know what - or who - would be in store for him.

After graduating University with a journalism degree, he found himself lost. That's when his friend, Brent, told him about this radio host job. He had no clue what it was going to be about until he saw a news article about how the government was hiding ufos. Then he knew he could make a show about different conspiracies, and the radio management gave him the okay.

Of course, it aired at 5 in the morning when only early birds and people who went to work were up to listen to it. And he only got to do it every Friday and Wednesday.

His first show went smoothly enough. Sure, he stuttered a couple times and changed back to his regular voice from his 'theory voice' very often. He didn't really take any calls, as this was only his first show and it didn't have many viewers yet.

It came with practice that he learned how to do any of it. Two months in, he had gotten used to answering callers and keeping a straight voice. 

It was also two months in that he talked to one of the most frustrating people he had ever met.

\------

Shane Madej was not an early riser. He enjoyed sleeping in till his alarm forced him to wake up. Today, however, he had woken up at 4 in the morning and hadn't been able to fall back asleep. He made himself some tea and turned on his little radio for some music. Maybe that would help him fall asleep. 

As his eyes finally started drooping, he heard a voice say "Welcome back to Unsolved. I'm your host Ryan Bergara, and this week we explore the theories of the Sallie House, as part of our ongoing investigation, are ghosts real?"

Shane groaned. Ghosts? This guy couldn't be serious. He didn’t know if he could handle this but he was too lazy and comfortable to switch the station.

“This house is widely considered to be one of the most haunted places in America, built between 1867 and 1871…”

The man- Ryan- keeps talking and Shane is able to close his eyes out of boredom. The man starts talking about a family in the 90’s who lived in the house. Shane scoffed at the ridiculous story about the neighbor noticing that the light in the baby’s room was always on and the mothers surprise. Couldn’t this guy think of anything better? 

He then talked about the stuffed dolls being in a circle and how the husband would keep getting scratches on his back, with no real cause behind it. Shane was growing annoyed. All of this could be explained through simple explanations.

When Ryan talked about a psychic coming in and finding a spirit named Sallie, Shane lost it. He threw the covers off himself and marched to the radio. He was about to flip the station when Ryan says, “If you have any questions or something you’d like to say, just call this number and tell us.” Shane decided it was time to give the truth to this guy.

“Hello, first caller of the day. Is there anything you would like to add?”

He took a breath, “Yes. Where’s the fuckin’ proof?”

Ryan opened his mouth and closed it, utterly flabbergasted. Sure he had a couple skeptics before, but none this frank.

“Um, excuse me?”

“Wow lights turning on and off, guys getting scratches, dogs just barking? It’s not like there are such things as random instances and dumb dogs.”

“Wait, wait, wait. They got a video of one of the scratches actually happening.”

Shane gasped, “The magic of video editing!!” 

“Look okay, you can not believe in ghosts and demons all you want, but you have to believe that there are some instances that occur that can’t be explained.” Ryan tried reasoning.

“No. Things can always be explained. People lie for attention. Noises are just pipes or animals. Figures during the night are just your eyes playing tricks on you. None of this stuff is real!”

Ryan tried to stay calm. “Sir, not everything can be explained. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to continue with the story.” and he promptly hung up.

He took another deep breath and continued to talk about the haunted house, hoping to never hear from the man again.

Shane huffed. Fine.

\-----  
The next Friday, Ryan told the case of Elisa Lam and the Cecil Hotel.

Shane was again, unable to fall asleep and called yet again to voice his complaints about the case. They bickered for over ten minutes before Ryan was told to cut the call.

This turned into a regular occurrence, much to Ryan’s dismay. Every Friday, he would get through some of the case and some theories before he saw the same number over again.

He knew by now the man’s name was Shane and loved arguing with him on the paranormal. A little part of Ryan looked forward to these parts of the show. He liked being able to argue his point, even if the other almost always had a response to it. It made the show more interesting and enjoyable.

He wasn’t the only one to think this either. In the first month that Shane had started calling, his viewership had skyrocketed. He was happy to know people enjoyed his show, even if it meant fighting this guy in every single episode.

His producers really liked how popular his show had gotten in only the first couple months and moved him from the 5 am time slot to 12 in the afternoon. This meant not only did he have more time to sleep, but more people on their lunch break could listen to him and fewer drunks would call in.

For Shane, this meant he could finally get good sleep. But it also meant that his co-workers had to listen to him argue with this man almost every Friday. Like the audience, some grew to find these conversations hilarious and wondered when the two were finally going to meet and shut up. 

Like Ryan, Shane grew to enjoy these moments. He also may have looked up his Instagram and decidedly liked Ryan's face...and arms...and basically his whole body. What? Dude was handsome and Shane was gay as hell.  
\------  
It took about six months for them to meet up in real life. Like always, it started with them bickering.

"Okay look, the spirit box goes through radio stations at two-tenths of a second. There is no way you can get a whole sentence on just accident." Ryan explained to the man for about the hundredth time.

He heard Shane groan, "But half the things you talk about aren't full sentences. There just a word or two." 

Shane hears a sigh next to him and turns to see Sara sitting at her desk, putting earphones in.

"You know what? Why don't I just so you this thing face-to-face! Then you can try to disprove it!" Ryan exclaims angrily.

And for a second, it's just silence. Then Shane just says "fine" in a weaker voice than what he was just fighting with.

"Fine!!"

Shane snaps out of it, "Well then its a date!!"

"ITS A DATE"

A click is heard signifying that Shane has hung up. Ryan uses the phone number that is no undoubtedly saved as 'the asshole' on his radio computer. He sends a message that reads 'Cafe on 3rd Street tomorrow. 6 pm'

And the anger in his little body fades out and confusion replaces it. What has just happened? Did he just agree to meet a stranger he knows nothing about? More importantly, did he just say yes to a date with the stranger? God, he was fucked.

Meanwhile, the audience of Unsolved was just shocked. They were confused as Ryan was. Some smiled in relief, thank god, finally, they would meet up and start flirting in real life, rather than on the radio station.

\------ 

Ryan opens the door to the little cafe. He's a little early and it's not the first time that he wonders what the fuck he's actually doing. He goes up to ask for a coffee and sits down at a small table by the window. He has no clue what Shane actually looks like. He's only a little ashamed to have pictured Shane as tall and really cute. But he knows he should be prepared to see a middle-aged man who is probably looking for more than what Ryan is interested in.

Suddenly, he hears a throat clearing behind him. He turns around to find a very tall man in clear glasses and light brown hair. 

"Shane Madej. Demons aren't fucking real"

Ryan stares at him, utterly flabbergasted. This is Shane? This six foot whatever twink of a cute man is the guy that's been hounding his ass almost since Unsolved started? It's not exactly what he expected. The guy seems around Ryan's age. He's struck with how cute this man actually looks.

Shane shifts nervously. His face screams confident and cocky, but inside he is melting. He's looked at Ryan's Instagram of course. And he knows Ryan is buff and has really nice eyes, but nothing compared to seeing him in person. Shane knows that he's utterly fucked.

Ryan finally snaps out of it and shakes his hand. He gestures to the seat next to him when he feels all his anger come back, "So you're the asshole who's been ruining my show!"

Shane smiles, "Ruins? I'd say I make it"

"Oh you littl-"

"Ryan!" The barista calls for his coffee.

He stops talking, glaring at Shane once more before getting his coffee.

Shane, however, is trying really hard not to freak out while he goes to the desk to order his coffee. He notices how much shorter Ryan is compared to him and wonders if Ryan would have to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him.

They both sit down at the small table with coffees in hand. An awkward silence lays over them before Ryan speaks up, "So, what was wrong with my theories about the Bermuda Triangle?"

And that's where Shane perks up, "Well other than aliens coming to earth to steal people on only one little part of the sea, almost all the other things you have said ever."

This started a quiet argument between the two boys. Which after an hour, naturally transitioned into ghosts and Shane's editing job to their favorite movies and brand of popcorn.

It was dark before either of them had noticed the time. In a pause in their conversation, Shane looked outside, seeing how the sky had changed and the street lamps on the sidewalk had turned on, He checked his phone, "Oh holy shit it's already 9."

"Seriously? Damn we should probably go. Let me walk you out"

"Oh, look at how sweet you are," Shane said sarcastically. Ryan just rolled his eyes in reply.

They threw away their cups and headed out the door. They walked one way a bit, not really wanting to separate from each other just yet. There was a weird tension in the air. Ryan didn't really know what it was but he didn't want to leave the taller man's side. 

"So you're not as horrible as I thought you were"

"Thanks! That was such a heartwarming compliment. Truly, it made my heart grow three sizes." Another sarcastic remark, but the fond smile on his face and the look in his eyes betrayed what he just said.

"Jesus, could you shut up for one moment?"

The tension grew thicker. They stopped by a brick building.

The fond smile turned into a cocky smirk. "Why don't you make me?"

Suddenly, Shane's back was against the brick wall, Ryan's hands curled into fists in his jacket.

"Gladly."

Ryan laid a bruising kiss on Shane's lips. Shane's eyes widened but slowly fell as he melted into the kiss. He moved his jaw, nipping at Ryan's bottom lip and bending down a little so Ryan didn't have to stand on his toes. He wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist to pull him close. Their lips moved against one another's, both too intoxicated from the rush of adrenaline they got from this kiss. Ryan put his tongue to Shane's lips, one hand cupping the taller's cheek and the other hand digging into his hair. Shane opened his mouth, fighting for dominance. The kiss was hot and heavy. But eventually, the burn in their chests from the lack of oxygen made them separate. They panted heavily, arms still around each other.

Shane spoke first, "So...uh"

Ryan interrupted him, just nodding, "yeah."

"That- That was good."

Ryan burst out in little wheezes, "What? Now you're rating my kissing now?"

Shane gives him a smile that makes Ryan's already rapidly-beating heart flip over.

"Hmm... I don't know. I think I need a couple more to accurately rate you."

The smaller shook his head, with a deep smile still on his face. "You're infuriating you know that?"

He leans close to Shane's face, connecting their lips once more, hands on either side of his face. This time the kiss was soft and sweet. It's not heated and it's not as passionate, but it's still a promise of what might be in store for the future.

\---------

During the Q+A the following week, an audience member did ask how the meeting went. Ryan just replied that he isn't getting rid of the skeptic anytime soon. He smiled to himself when he saw Shane was calling.

"What's up asshole?"

**Author's Note:**

> So about two years ago someone in my church made many homophobic comments that got on my nerves so much, I wrote a fanfic to be petty. Yesterday, I saw this same man. So to that guy, fuck you.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm wondering if it's obvious I know absolutely nothing about how radio stations work.
> 
> Here's my tumblr: http://poly-space-nerds.tumblr.com
> 
> Also I'm a slut for comments. It always makes me feel really happy


End file.
